


Sonrisa

by CatherineDarcy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Tears, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDarcy/pseuds/CatherineDarcy
Summary: "Esa molestia en mi pecho cada vez que sonreías, esas sonrisas burlonas, esas sonrisas, que ya tenían dueño. "Duele". Oneshot________________________________________La primera vez que publico un fic por estos lares, sean brutales con las criticas, ayudanPublicado en Fanfiction.net con el mismo titulo y usuario.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo tenía que escribir a modo de soborno para que Su Majestad 2BackBiter4 actualice "A distancia", si te estoy escrachando. Así que dejo este hermoso fic y que va a tener secuela pero prometo que primero actualizo "Perdido" (fic de YOI que esta en FF que en el transcurso del día también subire por estos lares)
> 
> Los quiero mucho, sus reviews me alegran el día c:
> 
> No los atraso más, les dejo esta obra maestra que es un poroto al lado de Jane Austen.

Sonrisa

 

 

“ _Irritante”_

 

Eso me resultaste la primera vez que nos vimos en ese partido de práctica y después en ese verano, en el campamento de verano en Shinzen mi opinión sobre ti cambio totalmente.

 

Me abordaste con dos chicos más para practicar bloqueos y que estabas poniendo en forma a un nuevo miembro de tu club.

 

Me resultaste molesto, metiendo tu curiosa nariz en donde no debías y diciendo cosas que no eran tu asunto.

 

“ _La curiosidad mato al gato”_

 

Esa molestia en mi pecho cada vez que sonreías, esas sonrisas burlonas, esas sonrisas, que ya tenían dueño.

 

“ _Duele”_

 

La opresión en mi pecho dolía cada vez más, el dolor era insoportable, no podía vivir más.

 

Maldito campamento, donde intercambiamos número de contacto. Siempre me despertaba con un mensaje de buenos días de tu parte, siempre me iba a dormir con un buenas noches y en mundo de morfeo eras corpóreo.

 

“ _¿Por qué?”_

 

El mundo tiene algo en contra de mi.

 

“ _Malditos gatos”_

 

Nekoma  esta de visita a Miyagi y ese gato maldito aparec e a atormentarme no solo en mi sueños sino también en la vida real.

 

Estas riendo de un chiste demasiado malo de Hinata junto con Kenma y Lev.

 

“ _Duel_ _e...mucho”_

 

Me pregunto si podre vivir con este dolor, ese sentimiento que me era desconocido hasta hace un par de meses.

 

Largas una carcajada, al parecer Lev hizo un chiste sobre la estatura de Yaku y este le pego, porque lo veo a la torre de Nekoma arrodillado y chillando de dolor.

 

Miras a Kenma que esta enfrascado con su DS, le revuelves el pelo, me pregunto como será sentir tus manos enredándose en mi pelo.

 

“ _Definitivamente el universo esta en contra de mi”_

 

N o puedo dormir, el saber que estas a menos de 150 metros me  pone en un estado  de nervios ism o  peor de los que tengo cuando estamos en época de examen.

 

- Maldito gato endemoniado- Me lavo la cara y miro el espejo, “ _Soy un desastre”_ Tengo ojeras y mi rostro se ve cansado y mis ojos  no tienen el brillo usual, algo que me  estuvo remarc ando Tadashi en la práctica de esta tarde. 

 

-¿Me llamaste?- “ _Mierda”_ Miro la esquina izquierda del espejo para ver su reflejo, el muy hijo de puta esta apoyado al marco de la puerta del baño, sonriendo como si nada, como si fuera responsable del estado en el que me encuentro en este momento, maldita sonrisa, como me gustaría eliminarla de esa cara de gato maldito que tiene.

 

Esa sonrisa burlona desaparece cuando enfoco mi mirada hacía él. “ _Más mierda”_

 

\- ¿Kei?- Se acerca - ¿Qué pasa? -

 

\- Nada – Le digo, “ _Mentira, lo que me pasa es tu culpa”_

 

\- Nada ni una mierda, algo te pasa- Esta atrás de mi, tengo la vista enfocada en el lavabo pero siento tu aroma, canela con fresas, cierro los ojos, me duele el pecho, estas cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

 

-Kei… ¿Qué sucede?- Apoyas tu frente en mi cuello, me congelo ante el tacto de tu piel, con la mía- Me estas matando Kei, ¿Lo sabes?-

 

“ _¿Qué?”_

 

-¿Qué me hiciste Kei?- Me separo de él y miro esos ojos que me vuelven loco, que me atormentan en mis sueños...explote.

 

-¡¿QUÉ TE HICE?! ¡YO NO HICE NADA! TU TIENES LA CULPA- Mis ojos me traicionan y empiezo a llorar, tu me miras sorprendido- N-no puedo dormir por tu culpa, m-me duele el pecho cada vez que te veo sonreír- Me caigo de rodillas al piso, cubro mi cara con mis manos, no puedo parar de llorar, lo que venía guardando por meses con cuidado, lo que había trabajado en suprimir estos sentimientos se va literalmente por el inodoro.

 

Te arrodillas enfrente de mi- Kei- hablas en un tono bajo, un susurro, tus manos suavemente quieren separar las mías de mi cara, lo cual logran con éxito, no lo miro, me da vergüenza. Tu mano derecha acaricia mi mejilla, ladeas un poco tu cabeza para obligarnos a mirarnos, enfoco mi mirada a esos ojos color avellana que me persiguen en mi mente desde que nos conocimos.

 

-Te quiero Kei- Susurras, quiero decir algo pero mi garganta no coopera, solo lloro, soy un mar de lágrimas y tu las limpias, te acercas, nuestras narices se tocan.

 

“ _Duele”_

 

Retiras mis anteojos y besas mis ojos, las lágrimas no están más, tu manos se enredan en mi pelo

 

“ _Suave”_

 

Tus manos son suaves, cierro los ojos disfrutando del tacto, es tan agradable, siento que puedo estar así para siempre, saboreando el aroma a canela con fresas y esta sensación ante tus caricias.

 

“ _Felicidad”_

 

Rozas mis labios, son calientes, esas orbes de color avellanas me miran, _no,_ que devoran mi alma, me besas pero no cierras los ojos, me sigues mirando, aunque no digas nada se que me estas pidiendo permiso, permiso para más, separo levemente los labios, lo entiendes, lo profundizas, mis brazo te rodean, no me quiero separar, siento que estoy tocando el cielo con las puntas de los dedos. Nos separamos por la falta de aire. Nos miramos y tu sonríes como si fueras en ese momento el hombre más feliz de la tierra, lo que no sabes que en ese momento es que yo soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, porque después de meses de incertidumbre, insomnio y dolor, esa sonrisa que adorna tus labios es sola y finalmente mía, y por nada del mundo la voy a dejar ir.

 

-Te quiero Tetsurou- y sonríes.

**Author's Note:**

> 08-02-2017, Buenos Aires, Argentina
> 
> Eso es todo amigos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus hermosos reviews y como digo siempre, sean brutales con sus criticas que me ayudan a mejorar


End file.
